oneshot: LA DIOSA DEL AMOR NO DEBE LLORAR
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Mil palabras hay en el Universo que pueden tratar de explicar lo que siento, pero no es fácil... las cartas no dejan saber más de lo que expresan las negras líneas en una hoja..."


Basado en la serie Sailor Moon

------------------------------------------------

**MINA AINO**

**LA DIOSA DEL AMOR NO DEBE LLORAR**

------------------------------------------

Por DarkCryonic.

Mil palabras hay en el Universo que pueden tratar de explicar lo que siento, pero no es fácil... las cartas no dejan saber más de lo que expresan las negras líneas en una hoja... Como podría explicar a las chicas que no quería salir... que una parte de mí había muerto en la lejana Inglaterra y que ya no podría hacer nada para recuperarla...

Que mi mejor parte me había dejado para siempre...

Arrugué la carta entre mis manos...

**-- Mina...--** Empezó a decir mi gatuno amigo.

**-- Sí, Artemis.**

**-- Querías mucho a aquella chica, verdad?--** Preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

**-- Más que a nadie... era la hermana que nunca tuve...--** Dije tratando de no llorar.

**-- Hubiese querido conocerla... pero tuve que hacer que vinieras a Tokio... Debías unirte a las demás**.-- Murmuró.

**-- Sí, y yo le prometí que volvería. Y no lo cumplí. Sabiendo que algún día llegaría una carta como esta**-- Levante la carta del escritorio-- **La Diosa del amor no tuvo tiempo para ir a verla...**

**-- No digas eso...--** Dijo Artemis mientras se acercaba a la silla en donde me encontraba.

Miré nuevamente la carta y la arroje contra la pared junto a la cama. Sabía muy bien que no la botaría, pero el arrojarla me hacia sentir una milésima mejor. Acodé mis brazos sobre mis rodillas esperando evitar así los fuertes latidos de mi corazón... que parecían reclamarme mil años de perdición.

**-- Mina...**

**-- Déjame un momento a solas, Artemis.**

**-- Pero...**

**-- Por favor...**

**-- Esta bien**-- Dijo saliendo luego por la ventana.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la cama, dejándome caer pesadamente sobre ella. El cielo raso era el de siempre, nunca encontraba las respuestas a mis preguntas en su blancura.

Afuera... Afuera la vida continuaba como si nada malo hubiese sucedido hoy. Las luces de la calle entraban juguetonamente a través de las cortinas.

Sin pensarlo mucho me levanté. Cogí una de mis chaquetas del closet y salí del cuarto. En casa no había nadie, era mejor así. Cerré la puerta de calle sin mirar atrás y empecé a caminar por la vereda rumbo a la ciudad. No sabía hasta donde llegaría, pero quería olvidarme de mí y pensar en Katherine, en su amistad...

_** -- ¿Qué haces mina?**_

_**-- Esperar a mi madre**-- Contesté. Katherine se sentó junto a mí._

_Sólo llevábamos un par de semanas en Inglaterra y era con la única persona con la que podía conversar... 8 años de edad... en un país extranjero, mis padres en sus trabajos y yo esperando que el tiempo pasara para no estar sola en casa. Katherine había sido la clave para mantenerme lejos de la soledad._

_Con ansia esperaba que todas las tardes Kat saliera de su casa y cruzara la calle hasta la mía._

_Al verla corría a abrirle la puerta, ella entraba con su gran sonrisa y siempre preguntaba ¿Qué haces Mina? como si no supiera que solo la esperaba..._

_Creo que ella se sentía tan sola como yo._

_En poco menos de un mes, asistíamos a la misma Escuela en Londres..._

_Todo parecía mejorar para mí en aquellos años... pero... siempre hay algo que empaña las cosas. Un día,... un día cualquiera... de una fría primavera me llamo para que la acompañara al parque. Ella 15 y yo 14 años. Ella parecía muy nerviosa, parecía querer llegar rápidamente a nuestro destino. Una gran banca bajo un árbol de cerezo... Al divisarla, corrió a sentarse._

_**-- Apúrate Mina!!**_

_**-- Ya voy...—**grité mientras corría-- **Ya llegué**...-- Dije sentándome a su lado. Ella me miró seriamente, yo trate de sonreír..._

_**-- Mina...**_

_**-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?**_

_**-- No sé como decirlo... Mina, hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo... y siempre quise decírtelo...pero...**_

_**-- ¿Decirme qué?--** Pregunté preocupada._

_**-- Cuando te conocí preferí callarlo, éramos pequeñas... Ya me costaba mucho entenderlo yo... y no pensaba hacerte entenderlo a ti también... Pensé que sí lo sabías te alejarías como lo hacen todos los que supieron de ello... Hasta mi padre huyo de mi lado...**_

_**-- ¿Qué sucede?--** Dije cruzando nerviosamente las piernas tratando de mantenerme calmada y aguantando las locas ganas de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla para que dijera rápido lo que tenía que decir._

_**-- Tengo cáncer...--** Murmuro a penas. Al instante sentí como un cuchillo atravesar mi cabeza de lado a lado._

_**-- ¿Qué?--** Volteé a verla. Mire su rostro. Ella me miraba calmada, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Por un momento recordé sus extraños cortes de cabello en la infancia y las explicaciones divertidas que me daba. Yo por mi parte, lo veía como normal... Su madre nunca dejó notar nada... Mi madre tampoco... Pero por qué me lo decía ahora...acaso iba a..._

_**-- Lo siento**-- Dijo-- **pero cuando llegó tu familia, mi madre se alegro, más aún cuando supo que estabas tú. Me dijo que pronto tendría una amiga... sabes... la gente teme convivir con personas que llevan la marca de la muerte en sus frentes... y huyen...**_

_**-- Es por lo que callaste... **_

…………………………………………………

Mientras caminaba una suave lluvia se dejo caer. Levante el cuello de mi chaqueta y apresure el paso. Ya debían ser las 9 de la noche... quizás más tarde, pero aún necesitaba estar fuera de casa y pensar.

…………………………………………………………………..

_ Después de esa conversación las cosas no cambiaron...quizás sí, dentro de mí había una especie de tristeza que en las noches, antes de dormir me agobiaba y provocaba que un par de lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas sin querer... Ya sabía todo, pero aún así ella me mantenía al margen... lejos de sus idas al hospital y de sus tratamientos. Pasaban semanas en que no la veía, pero siempre me hacia llegar una esquela hablándome de lo bello del día, de los chicos en el hospital o de lo que haríamos cuando volviera a casa... _

---------------------------------------------------------------

**-- ¿Qué va a pedir, Señorita?--** Dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mire hacia los lados, una joven con una libreta y delantal blanco me miraba esperando mi orden.

**-- Un capuchino..--** Fue lo que salió de mi boca. Mientras trataba de recordar como había llegado a aquel lugar. Afuera la lluvia caía pesadamente. Mi ropa estaba empapada y mi cabello no estaba mejor. 9:30 marcaba el reloj mural. En menos de 5 minutos el vapor del café flotaba frente a mi nariz... haciéndome perder nuevamente...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Siempre, cuando nuestros padres salían, nos reuníamos en una de las casas a tomar café, y ver televisión. Era una manía que nos había pegado mi madre. Comprábamos pasteles o emparedados y hacíamos una pequeña fiesta para nosotras dos._

_Todo estaba bien. Demasiado bien._

_Hasta que una noche, un gato blanco entró por la ventana de mi cuarto, mientras me disponía a dormir. Y dejó caer un extraño objeto sobre mi cama. Fue extraño. Lo observé. El gato pareció sonreír por un segundo y de un salto se fue por la ventana tan rápido como había llegado. _

_Me asomé a la ventana, pero ya había desaparecido. Me senté en la cama y pasé 30 minutos observando el objeto en forma de llave. Hasta que decidí dormir y guardarla para mostrársela a Kat al otro día. _

-----------------------------------------------------

La cafetería estaba algo vacía, bueno era un viernes por la noche y las fiestas y reuniones abundaban por todos lados. Pasé mi vista por las mesas que estaban ocupadas y todos parecían sumidos en el mismo vapor que yo.

Agite la cuchara en el acaramelado y cremoso líquido. El dulce olor parecía ese vació que sentía. Sin querer lleve mis ojos al reloj, 9:45.

--------------------------------------

_ -- **Muchacha despierta!!!--** escuché gritar a mi lado. Y con un solo ojo miré a mi alrededor... parecía no haber nadie hasta que..._

_**-- El gato... Como habrá entrado...**_

_**-- Mi nombre es Artemis**-- Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. "El gato habla" pensé. Creyendo que aún estaba dormida me deje caer sobre mi almohada y empecé a dormir de nuevo._

_**-- Muchacha!!!!! Vamos despierta!!!!! Debes recordar!!!--** Escuche decir al gato. Me incorporé nuevamente._

_**-- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y este gato qué hace aquí?--** Este se acerco y mirándome de cerca me grito:_

_**-- Soy Artemis...!!!!--** De un salto me pare sobre la cama, el gato sonrió y una mancha en forma de luna empezó a brillar en su frente... _

---------------------------------------------

**-- La cuenta, por favor!!--** Le dije a una mesera.

Salí a la calle. La lluvia era suave como neblina. Salí a la acera y con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza oculta en el cuello de mi chaqueta, empecé a volver a casa.

--------------------------------------------------

_ Como podría explicarle a Katherine que debía volver a Tokyo._

_Ese día nos encontramos en la usual banca del parque. Ella sentada, con la cabeza hacia atrás dejaba que el suave sol bañara su rostro._

_Yo, de pie, me paseaba frente a ella de un lado a otro con las manos tras la espalda y la cabeza algo gacha._

_**-- Me voy**-- Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. Kat me miró._

_**-- ¿Cuándo?--** Preguntó sin mostrar más expresión que algo de sorpresa en sus ojos. Pero parecía que lo hubiese sabido siempre..._

_**-- En una semana--** Murmuré a penas._

_**-- Siempre supe que alguna vez tendrías que irte--** Dijo._

_**-- Será por un tiempo. Hay cosas que debo resolver en Tokyo.**_

_Me miro y se levantó silenciosa. Luego sonrió y me tomo de un brazo diciéndome:_

_**-- Vamos a casa. Hay cosas que quiero darte para que lleves.**_

_**-- Kat...**_

_**-- AH! Quiero que lleves mi cámara fotográfica y que saques bellas fotos de tu país y que me las envíes todas las semanas...**_

_**-- Lo haré...**_

_**-- Pero cambia la cara, Mina... Yo estaré bien, quizás hasta te visite allá...**_

_**-- Eso sería bueno**-- Dije tratando de sonreír._

_**-- Estaremos bien, te escribiré todas las semanas... **_

-----------------------------------------------------

Doble la esquina y paré. Mi casa estaba a un par de metros frente a mí.

**-- Ya estoy en casa--** Dije recontándome en un árbol, para cubrirme de la lluvia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_** -- Recuerda enviarme la dirección de tu casa.**_

_**-- Así lo haré...--** Respondí._

_**-- Yo estaré bien... No debes preocuparte...**_

_**-- Kat, será sólo por un tiempo, luego volveré**.-- Ella sonrió._

_Quizás sabía mejor que yo que aquella sería la última vez que nos veríamos frente a frente. Nos abrazamos y después de unos minutos de decirnos lo de siempre camine hacia el avión. Antes de entregarle el pasaje a la aeromoza volteé a verla... allí estaba, alta, blanca, sonriente... sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban y su cabello castaño caía juguetonamente sobre su frente y hombros. Sonreí. Y me alejé lentamente, mientras me prometía a mí misma que volvería pronto. _

------------------------------------------------------

**--Volver Pronto...!!! Que farsa...--** Murmuré. Abrí los ojos y observé el oscuro cielo de Tokyo.

Se veían tan nublados como los cielos de Londres en las noches de invierno. Quizás se había acordado de mí... pero no lo merecía... habían pasado largos 4 años desde esa vez en el aeropuerto.

Religiosamente enviaba las fotografías y las cartas, hablando siempre de volver pronto. Y recibía a cambio largas esquelas de diferentes colores donde hablaba de lo bien que se sentía y de lo que deseaba venir a Tokyo.

Pero hoy no era una de sus esquelas la que había recibido, sino que una carta blanca... sin dibujos... sin fotografías... sólo palabras en tinta negra... letras claras y frases corta escritas por su madre... Tratando de decirme lo que ni ella misma quería aceptar como verdad... "_Ya no esta con nosotros_" había escrito...

Quizás no había alcanzado a ver las últimas fotografías que le envié... quizás...

Nunca pude contarle sobre mi secreto. Sobre Serena o el milenio. No sabía como hacerlo... pero de vez en cuando le mandaba la revista de Sailor V y sus aventuras... la única manera que encontré para hacerle entender, aunque fuera de forma tan indirecta, quien era yo y que era lo que me retenía en Tokio cada vez que intentaba comprar el boleto para Londres...

----------------------------------------------

_ Siempre estaremos juntas. Aunque yo este aquí en Londres soportando a nuestros compañeros de escuela y tú estés allá conociendo tu país. Recuerdas las fotografías... están en todas las paredes de mi cuarto... son hermosas..._

_Gracias por ser mí amiga._

_Kat. _

------------------------------------------------------

**-- Siempre juntas--** Repetí mientras caminaba a casa. Las luces estaban encendidas. Busqué las llaves en mis bolsillos mientras miraba nuevamente el cielo oscuro sin estrellas.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta lentamente.

Caminé hacia el interior rumbo a la escalera para ir a mi cuarto... Cuando mamá me ve pasar, me llama desde la estancia.

**-- Mina !! Tienes visita...**

**-- Visita? Lita!!--** Digo al verla.

Mi madre se levantó del sofá y nos dejó. Me quité la chaqueta empapada y la dejé caer al suelo.

**-- ¿Estás bien?--** Me preguntó Lita, mientras me miraba tratando de adivinar que pasaba en mi corazón.

**-- Sí--** Respondí mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sofá, enfrente de ella.

**-- Artemis...**

**-- No debes preocuparte... Estoy Bien... Sólo necesitaba estar a solas...**

**-- Está bien...**

**-- ¿Y tú ? ¿Qué haces aquí y no en la fiesta?**

Lita sonrió. Eso me alivio.

**-- La fiesta fue todo un lío... llegó gente que nadie había invitado... Bueno tú te puedes imaginar...**

**-- Eso creo**-- Dije tratando de sonreír-- **Entonces se fueron a sus casas?**

**-- Sí, y aproveche para venir a verte.**

**-- Gracias**-- Dije sonriendo de nuevo. Ella sonrió también. Parecía que estaba menos preocupada de mí que hace un momento.

----------------------------------------

_** -- Pero Mina... No puedes pensar que sólo yo seré tu amiga...**_

_**-- Pero no me llevo bien con nadie...**_

_**-- Siempre habrá alguien más... No siempre seremos sólo nosotras dos...**_

_**-- No lo creo...**_

_**-- Ya verás-- **Y rió. _

-------------------------------------------------

**-- Bueno, se me hace tarde--** Dijo levantándose de su asiento. Yo me paré también.--** Mañana te veo en casa de Rei.**

**-- Sí, Allá estaré**-- Dije tratando de mostrarme como siempre.

**-- Te espero**-- Dijo sonriendo y se alejó.

Me quedé un momento en el umbral de la puerta viendo como se alejaba, y sin poder evitarlo mire al cielo oscuro nuevamente, y las estrellas se dejaron ver tímidamente entre las nubes.

_** Siempre estaremos juntas **_

**-- Eso espero**-- Dije cerrando la puertas a mis espaldas. Apagué las luces y me fui a tratar de dormir.

Fin

DarkCryonic

_**Y cerré los ojos esperando verte en mis sueños**_

_**Para decirte adiós y darte un beso**_

_**Pero tú ya me mirabas desde el cielo**_

_**Y ya ni mis sueños te alcanzaban**_

_**Entre las estrellas del universo.**_

_DC_

Es una reedición, por llamarlo de una manera, de uno de mis antiguos textos de esta serie.

Saludos cordiales,

DC


End file.
